Chapter 202
is the two hundred second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary With the match over, Kinoko tries to comfort Fumikage by offering him a throat lozenge to help the pain caused by her mushrooms growing in his throat but he refuses her pity. Meanwhile, Itsuka accompanies Momo as the medic bots take her to the Nurse's office, and Hitoshi and Shota observe the scale of the damage that Itsuka and Manga caused to the training arena. The two classes take a break from training while the arena is repaired. Izuku updates his Hero notebook while the two classes compliment each other on their power. Ochaco tells Izuku that he has also improved alongside his classmates who he is writing about in his notebook. All Might appears behind Izuku so he can have a word with him, and the two move to a quieter corner. All Might asks Izuku if he has felt anything weird since his dream about the previous users of One For All. Izuku replies that he hasn't, and All Might tells him that he will ask Gran Torino if Nana Shimura ever mentioned anything to him about similar visions. All Might tells Izuku to be careful in his match against Hitoshi, as Hitoshi seems to be a piece of the puzzle, as far as the visions are concerned. Suddenly, Katsuki appears behind Izuku, scaring him. Katsuki asks about what Izuku and All Might were just talking about, reminding the two that he is also in on their secret. They tell Katsuki that One For All managed to activate on its own when Izuku had his dream, which surprises Katsuki. Katsuki proceeds to berate Izuku, asking him when he will make One For All his own. All Might wonders if this is Katsuki simply showing his own type of regard for Izuku. After the arena repairs finish, the next match begins: Pony Tsunotori, Sen Kaibara, Juzo Honenuki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu face off against Shoto, Mashirao, Mezo and Tenya. As the 1-A team heads out into the arena, Fumikage stops Shoto to tell him that the responsibility of representing the No. 1 and No. 2 Heroes, who they have both trained under, now falls onto him. Shoto recalls one of the "training sessions" he had with his father when he was younger. Enji yells at Shoto to get up and stop pretending to be weak, as Shoto kneels on the ground crying and throwing up. Enji tells Shoto that he is the only one who can learn his techniques and fulfill his ambitions. Enji mentions that Shoto's brother, Toya, while exceeding his father in firepower, was burdened by his mother's weak constitution. Tenya brings Shoto back to the present, and the other members of his team wonder how Tenya knew that Shoto had something on his mind, considering Shoto's expression rarely changes. Tenya's classmates notice his excitement, which Tenya attributes to his brother's progressing recovery, and that similarly to how Shoto is supposedly representing his father, he is representing his brother. Meanwhile, Tetsutetsu yells to himself and to his 1-B team that none of them are particularly well suited for tracking down enemies or identifying their weaknesses, and that they should simply tear everything down to find them and fight them head on. As Sen and Pony express their disagreement with Tetsutetsu, Juzo remarks that Tetsutetsu's approach is actually playing to their team's strengths. As the two teams get ready to start, Shoto tells his team that their opponents will likely turn this into a head-on battle. Quick References Chapter Notes *The third round of the Joint Training Battle begins. *Katsuki shows a form of concern for Izuku, in regards to One For All. **Izuku tells Katsuki about when he unintentionally used One For All during the U.A. Sports Festival. *A flashback reveals that Toya's Fire Quirk was stronger than Endeavor's Hellflame but he inherited Rei's weaker constitution. **Endeavor mentions training Toya, but an unknown event stopped it. Trivia *The throat lozenges Kinoko offers to Fumikage have a packaging similar to the ones produced by Asadaame, a Japanese pharmaceutical company. Horikoshi later mentions in the Authors Comments that he received throat lozenges from the company following the chapter's release and thanks them.https://i.redd.it/b4ir0t2opjw11.png *The chapter initially titled but this amended for the volume release. Characters In Order of Appearance References Site Navigation es:Capítulo 202 fr:Chapitre 202 pl:Rozdział 202